Falling In Love
by Dobby123
Summary: I turned to see Kakashi staring right at me and my heart leapt in my throat, I turned and walked as fast as I could, but we both know that I would never be able to truly escape him. How and why I came to this conclusion even I don't know.
1. Chapter 1

Falling In Love Chapter 1

It was just a normal day for me. My friends and I were hanging out like we always do, enjoying the summer heat. I yawned as I tried to ignore my friends constant badgering about me needing a boyfriend. I keep telling them I didn't need nor want a boyfriend at least not now. Not after my last boyfriend, good lord that was a mistake that was going to stick with me forever. Not only was he was obsessive and a control freak, but he was downright insane. I couldn't believe that boy. He tried to kill me and he almost succeeded. If it wasn't for Kakashi who happened to be in the area at the time, I really would've died.

"Oh come on," Anko said grabbing me around the neck. "Don't let one bad apple spoil the rest."

I snorted, "Whatever."

Hayate jumped in, "You can always ask Kakashi out."

That stopped me right in my tracks, "W-what," I sputtered, my face turning horribly red. "No way, uh-uh, there is no way I can ask him, like are you serious? He is so different and I mean there is no way he would ever look at me like that. I mean the look he gave me when he saved me from Mizuki was absolutely frightening and I swear when I went to thank him, I thought he was honest to god was going to kill me." I shivered.

Hayate and Anko both looked at each other it was clear that it was going to be a while before Iruka got used to being around other guys. However they knew Kakashi slightly better than Iruka so even if they managed to convince Iruka that Kakashi was sort of harmless, that still didn't excuse the fact that Iruka just wasn't ready.

"Well," Hayate said not really sure what to say. "How come you didn't use your self-defense on Mizuki?"

That threw me off, 'Why didn't I use it?'

**Flash Back:**

**Mizuki and I were walking to my locker. Mizuki was gripping me tightly and was glaring at anybody who dare got too close. **

"**Mizuki, would you ease up?" I said elbowing him slightly. The boy only gripped tighter.**

"**Why," he whined.**

**I sighed, "You're not cute, now off." Mizuki growled and I scowled. "Mizuki we need to talk." I pulled him to the staircase that hardly anybody used. "Mizuki, we need to break up."**

**Mizuki looked…heart-broken, "W-why?"**

"**You're smothering me," I said all the while thinking this was easier than I expected. **

"**But," Mizuki started.**

"**Save it Mizuki, you don't love me, hell you don't even like me, you just want to control me," Mizuki squawked in indignation. "Don't even try it, you know it's true. Everybody knows it's true. You've been trying to keep me away from my friends, you chase away anybody I get close to and you follow me around and never give me breathing room." I patted Mizuki shoulder. "It's over."**

"**But, no," Mizuki arms shot out faster than I could see it and pushed me down the stairs. I was falling head first and I thought this is it and I landed into strong arms. I looked up to see Mizuki angry face, but I looked up to see my savior had a far more pissed of look. **

**Flash back end:**

Anko and Hayate booed when I stopped in the middle of the story although it wasn't much to tell.

"Come on tell us the rest," Anko begged.

"There is nothing to tell Kakashi-san saved me and he stopped Mizuki from doing further damage to me and himself. That is it," I thought about what happen afterwards and thought I'm glad I was the victim.

Hayate said, "If I went to ask Kakashi his side of the story. Will it be the same?"

Oh a challenge. "Yep, cause you want to know why?" Hayate raised a brow. "Cause I highly doubt he would say anything."

"That's cold."

I snorted, "I'm merely stating the truth, Kakashi is not the man of many words, at least for as long as I known him, so I doubt he would tell you what happened because it's not any of your business and he don't seem like the type to "broadcast" somebody personal life."

Anko and Hayate pouted clearly not satisfied, but was willing to drop it for the sake of not agitating Iruka.

…

In an ally close to Iruka and his friends stood three figures in the shadow, one with sunny blonde hair and blue eyes, and another one with crow black hair with blue tints in his hair and the last one with shocking silver hair and a black eye and an eye patch.

The blonde hair boy smirk, "For somebody who clearly fears you, he seem to get the gist of your personality, which I must say is rather surprising." The silver hair male looked up and stared at Iruka laughing face. How he love that expression.

"He's an excellent reader," the silver hair male said.

"I'll say, he figured Sasuke out so quickly," the black hair boy grunted.

"He knew I was holding a grudge and he told me that holding a grudge for a long length a time is surely going to kill. He said, 'I'm not going to pretend I know what I'm talking about, but I know that a lot of people who cares for you is suffering from your grudge. I'm not saying to let go, but I'm simply asking you to put it behind you and try to walk forward.'

The silver hair eye widens ever so slightly, "He-."

"-Doesn't know, but he can tell something is wrong, he just looked at me and just told me to put it behind me, he didn't say forgive, he didn't say forget, he just said that." The black hair boy stared in wonder and so did the other two.

"He's different," one said.

"That he is," the other said.

"Do you think he can help us," the last one said.

"I don't want him too," The last one said.

"Why?"

"We're all too familiar with the dangers of bringing an outsider into our world, besides what could he possibly do for us," the silver hair asked.

"Make you happy."

…

I shivered at the out of place cold wind. That was so weird.

"Hey Iruka get you tiny but here," Anko yelled extremely loudly and everybody on the block heard.

"ANKO," I yelled embarrassed.

"Well, hurry up," she yelled.

I sighed as I walked towards her, I felt somebody watching me. I turned to see Kakashi staring right at me and my heart leapt in my throat, I turned and walked as fast as I could, but we both know that I would never be able to truly escape him. How and why I came to this conclusion even I don't know.

…

**I hope you enjoyed the story and yes this one is actually here to stay, but I'm having a hard time deciding whether this should be a normal story or a supernatural story.**

**Please tell me which one y'all prefer. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Falling In Love Chapter 2

It was a Saturday and I decided to go to the bookstore and check out this book that Naruto been raving about for the past week. It was called Yellow and it was a rather interesting book although I kept forgetting the characters name. It was a yaoi book, I was a bit surprised that actually sold this in stores, with the way people felt about homosexuals, I thought they burn the books instead of putting them on the shelves. I smiled as I put the book in my basket and grabbed a yaoi novel called, 'Only the Ring Finger Knows'. I thought the title sounded cute so I put the first volume in the basket. I moved over some more and bumped into a figure. I looked up and blanched as I saw Kakashi leering down at me.

"I-," I was so lost for words. I stared at Kakashi dark eye and wondered why the other was covered. "Is there something you need?"

Kakashi towered over me and I swear I squealed, I mean how could I not. He was six foot something while I was five six. And he was just so…

"My friends tell me I'm intimidating," he said airily. "Do you think I'm intimidating?"

"Yes," that came out before I could swallow it. I looked up scared, but he just patted my head, I blushed at the gesture.

"It's okay I have that effect on people and noticed how badly I scared you the other day," Kakashi said looking at me and then turn.

"You're not good with apologies, but it's alright," I laughed. "You weren't happy about the situation and I'm sorry that you got involved."

Kakashi just waved his hand as I went to the cash register to pay for my books.

"You read yaoi?" Kakashi picked up the Yellow book and I blushed.

"Honestly this will be my first time reading these kinds, my friend Naruto recommended them to me, he would not stop gushing about these books, so here I am," I made a had sweeping motion and smiled.

Kakashi nodded. "If you don't mind me asking how come you didn't use self-defense on your ex. From what I hear, you're pretty good at it."

Again with that question, I guess it really was a blunder on my end.

"I didn't expect him to go as far as to push me off the stairs." I sighed, though I should've been aware of I was too busy feeling the relief of being rid of him. He was beginning to be a bane of my existence.

Kakashi was staring at me again, I know he was. It was like he was trying to figure me out or something, but it shouldn't be that hard after all my friends say I'm an open book.

"You're different," I glanced up, trying to avoid contact. His staring was something of nerves. "It's like one minute I can understand you and other times I can't."

I smirked, well isn't this a kick. "My friends say, I'm an open book, so maybe you skipped a page." I walked off with a twist in my hips, leaving a less than stun Kakashi behind me.

…

I stared out my window as I went over what happened today. Why on earth did I say that to him? "Man," I smacked myself on the face. This could go two ways, either he'll be piss at me or he'll find it funny and want to talk to me.

I sat up. Do I want to talk to him again?

He's not that bad, I'm mean personality wise. He's scary, but he's mysterious.

"Gah, this sound like a cliché book," I lay back down and stared at the full moon. "But it doesn't make it any less true."

He's different, but what made him different.

…

The trio got together again, the blonde, the sliver, and the black hair. Surrounded by the trees and the full moon, they were literally at home.

The blonde spoke, "I heard you talked to Iruka today Kakashi," the boy smiled obviously please by some unknown progress.

"You didn't tell me you knew Iruka," Kakashi growled.

"Calm down you, one you didn't ask, two you had to approach him on your own accord, besides now that I got a look at the both of you, I say you two make a lovely couple, now if only Iruka stop being so hesitant, I swear humans," Naruto went into a full blown rant before his black hair lover stopped him.

Kakashi scowled behind his mask, "I don't think so."

Naruto eyes narrowed, he doesn't like being told no, at all. "What do you mean no?" His voice got real quiet and very dangerous, his lover held on to him and muttering sweet nothingness to him.

"Forgive me," Kakashi bowed low and deep, his leader and master was not something to be messed with and he realized he stepped out of bound.

The blonde closed his eyes to take a deep breath, "Raise Hound," Kakashi got up, but stayed with kneeling position. "I will not take no for an answer this time. You haven't had a lover since yours died and was reborn. Now that your old lover is with another, it's time to move on and _I_ want _you_ to mate and you _will_ take Iruka Umino as your attended mate." Naruto opened his eyes and it was the deepest red and his face was shaping into a fox, his whisker scars became more and more bold. "You will protect your mate with your life and if you don't I'll kill you myself, do I make myself clear Hound?"

Kakashi bowed low, "Yes sire."

…

The moon in the sky still high in the sky watching over everybody and everything, Naruto dared to let a tear drop.

"Was I wrong Sasuke," his love laid next to him. "I want my people to have their own free will, to fine their own love and not force to make however I deem fit, but Kakashi left me no choice."

"Then you have your answer," the dark hair answered. "Your job is to make sure that our people race continues to grow and your job is to make sure everybody is happy. This is no small job. You also have to make judgments that nobody will approve of even though it's for the best of us. You will be loved and hated, but that your job as the King of the Land. You have every creature on the land best interest at heart and if you have to turn into a dictator just to do it, no doubt you'll have too. You've been in reign for seven hundred years because you were able to give the people what they want and you kept us safe and secure. You're the reason why we're able to continue to walk the same ground as these humans; you're the reason why we don't have to fear for our lives."

Naruto was crying, "But what I did to Kakashi…"

"…Was for his own good," Sasuke said. "For the seven hundred years you've ruled, he only had one lover and nobody know who it was, but we all know that he died and you were right to assume that his lover was reborn and is probably with another. It's time for him to move on and if you have to force him to do that, then you will."

Naruto could only nod for he could only hope that Kakashi didn't do anything irrational such as killing his attended mate.

…

Kakashi stalked down the street to watch over his attended mate. He didn't want to mate at least not to him.

Kakashi stopped in front of his mate house. He closed his eyes and could hear his mate heartbeat. He was asleep.

He wasn't going to watch him tonight, but tomorrow…

...

**ricemiget was right the story could turn out either way, but I think this was a nice turn of even don't you think?**

**Moving on, I will try to keep updating my stories at least every other if not every two days. Thank god for summer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This more of a filler chapter than any so enjoy:**

Falling In Love Chapter 3

I don't know how long I've been staring outside, but I did know it was long enough for me to see a suspicious character wondering by my house. I got up and ducked low. And then I fell for a while and when I blinked it was morning. What the hell?

I was asleep?

But that felt so real, like I could've sworn somebody was watching me. I got up and limped to the bathroom and splash some water on my face.

I stared at the sky and the sun blinded me.

It's hot. Maybe I'll go to the pool.

"Iruka- kun!" A blonde blur came and smacked him off the porch.

"Naruto-kun, can you please not do that, you're not exactly light," I said slightly out of breath. I nodded to Sasuke who only grunted.

"Hey Iruka, me and Sasuke were about to go to the pool wanna come, do ya? Do ya?" Naruto pressured.

I sighed, "I guess I have no choice", I got up still feeling a little winded and extremely hot. "Sasuke you're going to get a heat stroke wearing all that black."

"Hn…"

…

The trio was walking in comfortable silence until Naruto broke it.

"Hey Iruka, how did you know that you was gay?"

Sasuke smacked him in the head, but Iruka could only laugh.

"It's alright you're one of the few people who doesn't know," Iruka laughed. "Well let's see, I was in my second year in middle school. I was dating the girl name Amara she was nice and sweet, very smart and all together girl. We dated for a year and during that time we were inseparable. It finally got to her birthday coming around and I wanted to celebrate with her so I thought movies and dinner at her place. To make a long story short I caught her cheating on me and her boyfriend went nuts saying that I forced her to commit the deed then promptly started to beat me and attempt to kill me, hence the scar on my face. After that I figure woman can't be trusted."

When Iruka looked back, Naruto eyes were red and watery. "H-how can you be so nonchalant over it? That must've been terrifying."  
>Iruka eyes darken, but he didn't comment on it and Sasuke and Naruto noticed.<p>

"Something else happened didn't it?" Naruto asked.

Iruka smiled a cool smile that chilled the boys and made them flinched.

"Well let's get to the pool boys, I for one am melting."

…

I was so tired. My back hurt and my face hurt:

"**Hey Iruka are you alright?" Naruto asked as he sat down to watch his boyfriend dominant his competition. Everybody was so pumped, making bets and what not.**

"**I'm good just tired," Iruka let the sun beamed down on his back before rolling into the shades. His back started to ache and with good reason.**

"**Iruka did I make you mad," Naruto asked.**

**Iruka kept his eyes closed, "No."**

"**I guess I did get too nosy, I'm sorry."**

**Iruka just shrugged.**

**Naruto fidget, "Hey do you know a guy with silver hair that sticks straight hair and an eye patch," Naruto chuckled. "He goes to your school."**

"**Kakashi Hatake," Iruka said. **

"**Yeah, that's him, he's my boyfriend cousin," Naruto said nonchalantly.**

**Iruka perk up at this, "Really he's Sasuke cousin, hm." **

"**Kakashi talked about you every now and then."**

**Iruka blushed. **

"**Tell me what do think of Kakashi," Naruto asked smiling.**

"**Scary," Naruto looked momentarily stunned, before frowning.**

"**Is that it?"**

**Iruka thought about it, "I'd say I'm in debt, but something tells me that if I say that so carelessly it would be my own undoing."**

…

I turned in my bed I know I was missing something.

…

Like I said filler chapter. Maybe it answered some question or something of a sort, but anyways it gets real fun in the next chapter. Please stay tune…


	4. Chapter 4

Falling In Love Chapter 4

I woke up around about eleven. I was still tired, but I got up anyways. Making it down to the kitchen I grabbed an apple and orange juice went outside. I sat on my porch and took in the quiet. Man I should've stayed in bed.

…

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi sat in their animal forms. A fox, a raven, and a wolf.

"You should go see Iruka in your wolf form," the fox said as he nuzzles the raven that had peck the fox lightly.

"Is that really a good idea, I might scare him," Kakashi said shifting to human form.

"Then you better not be too aggressive then," Naruto said."Earn his trust and then you talk to him."

They all knew that it could go one way or another, but they were hoping for a good result.

…

I was getting bored; there was absolutely nothing to do. I rolled over on the couch and rolled over again to see a dog like figure by my porch. I gasped as it was a wolf and not a dog. I grabbed my gun ready to shoot it, but it just whined.

Well that stopped me.

I glanced at my gun then back at the wolf.

"Come here," the wolf walked slowly to me and stuck its paw. I laughed. "You're a strange wolf."

"And you're a strange for trusting me so easily."

Iruka blinked, "So you do talk?"

The mirrored his moment. "So you're not scared?"

"Would you believe me when I say that you're not the first animal, well more like mammals that talked to me?"

"I guess I have to say I do," the wolf nodded.

"It started when I was a child when my mom took me to the aquarium, my mom knew I had some odd obsession with a fish, because that's all I would talk about to the point it drove my parents insane. So they thought I would get over it if they took me to the aquarium, but it only made me more obsessed and more at home. When I had left my mom sight, I found this big fish and I knew it was a shark."

The wolf listened intently.

"The first thing it said to me was welcome Iruka, I wanted to meet you for a long time now." Iruka smiled. "Every since then all the fishes and the water reacts whenever I get near it see…" Iruka waved his hand and water rose from the ground. The wolf jaw dropped. "When my parents found out about my ability they beg me not ever use them again. It wasn't because they were scared for themselves they was scared for me."

The made the wolf confused, "Why would they be scared for you? If something happened you could've easily protected yourself."

Iruka shock his head, "It's not as simple as it sound, tell me if it was so easy why haven't you talk to another human without special abilities, why haven't your kind come out to face the word. I can't, we can't, just up and just start using our powers we have to think about ourselves Kakashi."

The wolf head shot up at the name.

"I know it's you, but I'll explain that later," Iruka chuckled. "But the point being is that I have no protection, when the shit hits the fan Kakashi who can I run to? Who can I depend on?"

"You can depend on me," Kakashi said shifting to his human form. "You can depend on me to save you, you can depend on me to protect you, and you can depend on me to love you."

"To love me?"

"Would you be my mate?"

…

Kakashi looked at Iruka and hope he said yes and at the same time no. He felt like asking him to be his mate was going to put Iruka in some kind of danger.

"Why would you ask me to be your mate, me of all people?" Iruka asked suspiciously.

"Actually, my master and leader and more occasion than not my friend, thought of you to be a good mate for me," Kakashi sighed. "Of all my life I only had one mate his name was Hitode. I loved him with all my heart, but his people disapproved of me. They were water creatures and Hitode was the Lord of Water and his people had strict rules. They were to mate with their kind and only their kind and not anything else, but Hitode didn't like that in fact he wanted to change that rule, but the underwater council were against that."

Iruka eyes flickered. "So what happened?"

Kakashi mood grew colder, "They gave him a choice give up his throne or forget about me." Kakashi smiled. "He gave up his throne in a heartbeat, but it was a bluff, they had no intention of letting him go. They stabbed him in the back and they made me watch. Hundreds of years passed before my leader grew impatient of me."

"Hence the reason why he chose me," Iruka said. "He felt I would be good for you."

"Yes."

Iruka smiled, "I don't want you and you don't want me, I like you and I want you to like me of your own accord not because your master chose me to be your mate, plus I'm a replacement for your decease mate and I tell you. I'm nobody replacement." Iruka got up and walked into his house closing the door behind him.

Kakashi sat there stunned and hurt? He suppose that was his fault, but he was only following orders.

…

**Smooth Kakashi, very smooth.**


	5. Chapter 5

Falling In Love Chapter 5

It has been two days since Kakashi last talked to Iruka. Kakashi couldn't help but wonder where did things go wrong. Did it go wrong several hundred years ago? Or did it go wrong two days ago? It shouldn't bother him so much that he had hurt a mere human, but the look on his face reminded him of the way he used to hurt his lover.

Kakashi buried his face in his arms and cursed again.

_Hitode…_

_Hitode…_

_Hitode, can you help me? I screwed this up big time. Can you help me right what's wrong? I know I haven't talked to you in over several hundred years, but if you answer me I know I haven't screwed up too badly._

"Hahaha," a voice cackled behind raising the hairs on his skin as he growled at the annoying voice. "A little birdie told me that you screwed this up big time."

"You were watching," Kakashi said matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah, Naruto-sama wanted me to watch so I can report back to him and let's just say he's less than pleased," the woman was covered with a black veil standardize dress wear for lowly messengers.

"Crap," Kakashi hissed.

"Yep, crap is what you're going to be when he's finished with you," the woman said cackling madly as you can see her yellow broken teeth which was clear in the dark room. "He was so angry with your results that it that Sasuke-sama must've sold his soul to ensure your life. Ahahaha. You're so stupid I mean really? You basically just told the poor boy that he was your replacement for your dead lover and that you're only offering to mate him because "my lord and master told me to", ahahahaha; you're a moron, a buffoon. I don't know why Naruto-sama even tries I mean I bet he lost his immortality dealing with you." By that time the woman was rolling on the floor. "I've never seen somebody as great and stupid and pathetic as you. To mourn for the dead for seven-hundred years shows you're really weak. No matter how many victories you brought unto our people, you will always remain weak cause you can't let go." The woman stared at Kakashi through blanks eyes. "You truly are a disgrace to your people. A little friendly advice, I would fix this mess up before Naruto-sama gets a hold of you. It's been a blast you."

The woman disappeared, Kakashi left in a state of shock as he just got told off by a messenger with no power.

"So this is the great and almighty, Hatake," a female with hair like Iruka, but it was purple. "Honestly, Iruka is feeling like trash because of you?" The girl snarled and then spat.

Where are all these people coming from?

"Honestly a snowball in hell has a better chance wooing Iruka than you have, but then again you only want him because your master said 'fetch'." The girl smirked as the silver hair man growled at the gut blowing insult.

The purple hair female sat down on his window seal and smile, "Dear Kakashi, how long ago since we had a decent conversation?"

…

Naruto was pissed to say the least. And if making Sasuke howl in agony wasn't clear of his anger then the smoke covered room should've said plenty.

The fox was angry maybe more angry than it should've have, but this isn't the first time that the fox tried to get his subordinate to mate. However his subordinate screwed up.

The fox pumped into Sasuke bruised hole and left a bloodier bite mark on his pale body.

Sasuke allowed Naruto to assert his dominance over him. It was either that or they lose a good man. Just because Naruto merged with his demon a long time ago, didn't mean that the monster was completely gone. He hope that this sacrifice wasn't meaningless cause it was going to take months before Sasuke would be able to just sit up again. His spine broke an hour ago.

…

Kakashi and Anko stared at each other for a while before she said, "You know I missed you, but I can't stand you right now. How could you be so heartless?"

"I don't know," Kakashi said mournfully. "All I know that I screwed up big time. I know Iruka didn't show it, but I know he's probably hiding it under that façade of his. He probably hates my guts."

"Oh he does alright," Anko said sighing. "He broke out his parent's liquor and is probably drinking himself stupid. You know you bruised his self-esteem and he's probably hate his life to the point he might try to kill himself again, but let's not get into details on that," Anko turn so she wouldn't laugh at Kakashi face. Even though the suicide part was a lie, he didn't need to that. "Look let's wrap this up cause, I'm tired. You hurt Iruka with your careless words. Iruka didn't want to show you how hurt he was so he walked away with a straight face. So what do you do now is fix it."

Kakashi could only do nothing but nod after all him speaking would get him in more trouble.

…

**Ah, how the tides have change it's amazing when people got your back and you don't even know it. Sorry about not having Iruka in this, but I felt that this chapter would be fairer much better if there was only results of Kakashi stupidity. And I believe this is late? So sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

Falling In Love Chapter 6

I got out of bed tired. Hayate kept me up the rest of the night playing video games since I wouldn't tell him what was wrong, but I had a strong feeling he knew. Anko arrived later bring drinks and food and we partied from there. I was grateful to have friends like them, however even they couldn't keep my mind off of him. Truly, I would like to meet the bastard who chose me, without my consent to be practically betrothed to him. No not engaged, but simply to be a replacement. It was quite obvious that this wasn't for the romance of it all, but simply for the show. I'm not artwork to be displayed and I'm sure as hell not going to be Hitode replacement.

I started cleaning up the mess in the house. It was the only thing that kept me busy with only one thought that kept pulsing in m head. Who is Kakashi so called leader and master?

_If you really want to know so badly…_

My head shot up as I looked around for Anko or Hayate.

_Follow me…_

What?  
><em><br>Follow me…_

The voice echoed louder this time.

_Follow me…_

I wasn't going to listen to that voice. I have enough problems as it is.

_Follow me…_

I ignored it. I wasn't stupid and I knew I would only bring myself more trouble if I followed that voice.

"Morning Iruka," I didn't even turn around.

"Morning Anko puts some clothes on." I only got glomped from that. Why it's not like you haven't seen nor touched it before.

I rolled my eyes, "Even so, cover up, we know how horrifyingly shy and fluster Hayate can get. We don't need him to make another death trip down the stairs again."

Anko sighed, "Fine," and she went to find a robe.

"So are you feeling better," Anko asked.

I nodded.

"Liar," she said.

"Well if somebody came over and spilled out their life story and told you they wanted to date you only because somebody told you to. How would you feel?"

"Not loved that's for sure."

"What if they said they haven't dated in a while because their last lover passed," I asked.

"Then it sure sounded like I'm some sort of replacement," Anko said gripping a glass vase tightly all the while thinking. Kakashi you fucking idiot.

…

Kakashi looked out the window. He really needed to get out, but he knew if he left the house he would be tempted to go to Iruka home. He really couldn't face him right now, but the sooner he did it, the better.

…

Hayate stomped down my stairs pretty angry.

"What's wrong Hayate," I asked.

"Mizuki is out of juvie," I dropped my glass of orange juice.

"What?" Anko yelled.

"He wasn't even in there for a good month," I said picking up the glass shards, but Anko slapped my hands away.

"Use your power to pick up the spill and I'll sweep up the shards. "

"Anko," I said.

"It's alright, it's not like anybody else here," she said monotonously. "It's just you, me, and Hayate."

"I'm sure Mizuki won't come back to see you especially after what Hatake did," Hayate said in a reassuring way.

Anko snorted, "You know just as well as the rest of this town knows that Mizuki never gives up."

"But he's not stupid neither," I said. "Look Mizuki might've surprised me at first, but I got him this time and you know exactly what I'm capable of." I smirked. They all laughed.

It's a shame that there isn't that many happy days left in their life.

…

**Honestly I don't know where I'm going with this story, but as far as I know Mizuki is back on stage and his curtain call draws near.**


	7. Chapter 7

Falling In Love Chapter 7

Kakashi knocked on Iruka door. He just had to say I'm sorry and hope for the best.

"What do you want," A voice that came up from behind him. "Why are you at Iruka house?"

Kakashi recognize that arrogant voice. "Mizuki."

Mizuki had a healing black eye, nose and arm. "Well, well, I asked you a question."

Kakashi sneered, pesky human. "What makes you think I should answer you?"

"You're trespassing on my boyfriend yard." He answered back snootily.

Kakashi snorted. "Apparently you're the only one who didn't get the message." Kakashi said ringing the door bell again. "You two are quite through."

"Since when?"

"How about when you shoved him down the stairs and I beat you senseless and you was in juvie up until now."

"And you will be going to jail seeing how you're about to harass me now," Iruka came from the tree.

Mizuki ran at Iruka and shook him, "Tell him that you still belong to me."

Kakashi saw red and broke Mizuki arm again. "He belongs to no one. He's his own person and I dare you to say otherwise."

"Are you crazy," Mizuki said clutching his arm.

"Very." Mizuki ran as he clutched his arm.

"Sorry about that," Kakashi said turning back to the door which was now opened. "I had no rights to jump into your business like that."

Iruka shrug, "I don't mind. Come in I'll get you something to drink."

Kakashi slinked in and sat on the couch.

"So what are you here for?"

"To apologize."

"For what?"

"For saying all those things to you, I shouldn't have said all those things to without at least considering your feelings. Believe me when I say I caught a lot of hell for it and people suffered on those terms. I just didn't realize that when I said that it would…" Kakashi realized he was rambling. "Look I said things that I shouldn't have. I treated you like you was a last resort not a first choice and I was wrong to follow those orders, but of course all I do is think of myself. Anyways what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry, but I really did mean what I said about helping you. You with your powers and protection. My Lord is very capable of finding somebody who _probably_," he said it that way so Iruka hopes won't get too high, "Can help you with your powers. I can tell you're getting stronger by the day and I'm aware of the fact that you can use your powers pretty well, but need help if you ever wish to keep control of your powers so it don't use you instead. I want to be there to help you, not so you can be a replacement for my late lover, but so I can be your friend somebody who can help you, somebody you can come to."

Iruka was really tempted. This could be his chance to find out who he truly was and where he come from. He would really like to know.

"I say this is too good to be true, so I have to ask, what is the catch?" Iruka asked cautiously.

Kakashi shook his head, "There is not really a catch except the fact you have to meet the Lord, out of respect of course, and then from there it's really his decision to approve or not. It's his decision to whether or not he let an outsider join his fold or not."

Iruka shook his head. He could live with that.

"Alrighty then, when do we leave," Iruka ask.

"Tonight, less way to attract attention and I need to prepare the lord for your arrival," Kakashi said standing up. "So with that I'll take my leave."

Iruka could only nod as he let the wolfman out.

Iruka smiled for the first time in a while. "Finally, I'll get a chance to find out who I truly am and where I belong."  
>…<p>

**Now I'm back on track and the chapters are going to be longer after this one. Now that Mizuki is out the way, and I must say he didn't leave a lasting enough impression on anybody. Iruka and Kakashi made up, sort of and Iruka finally is going to be able to find out about his true self, hopefully. Till the next chapter, things are really going to heat up.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody. As promise this chapter is a little longer. But before we get to the story I wanted every help. I'm not asking just so I can be a review beggar, but support. I really would like to know what you guys think of my new story called 'Ever'. If you guys would take a few minutes just to read it and tell me what you think I would greatly appreciate it. And you guys reviewing is up to you. I just like to know where I stand with that story. Thank you.**

Falling In Love Chapter 8

Kakashi walked through the corridors as quickly as possible to the lord.

"Naruto-sama, I have news," he stayed in kneeling positions since being in his lord and mate's room was something sacred.

"Speak," Naruto eyes glowed red as he tended to his broken mate who just sighed in annoyance.

"I spoke to Iruka Umino and he agreed to let me help him," Kakashi said. Naruto eyes turned blue for he was pleased. "However he still doesn't want me as a mate."

Naruto huffed in annoyance. Dare anybody say it. Naruto was a bit of a child as he, at times throws tantrums.

"Why not?"

"I will not mate him seeing how neither one of us love each other and I would be using him to replace my old lover," Kakashi said daring not to look up in fear of retribution.

…

Naruto sighed. He thought maybe it would work. He was really getting tired of Kakashi moping like a fucking child and since he denied every mate Naruto tossed at him, he thought a human might be a better chance, but that turned out just as bad. Anko was a reptile and Hayate was a spirit of a sword waiting for somebody to wield him. Then there was that Iruka boy he seemed decent, but weak, that was until Naruto saw the boy kick some major ass when he was being surrounded by some so wannabe gangsters. Needless to say Iruka had caught his attention. When he found out a few days ago that Iruka wasn't fully human it was all the more reason to obtain him.

"I told you it wasn't going to work," Sasuke muttered. "Humans and we supernatural's think differently. While we consider it an honor to be chosen to mated, humans rather chose to pick their own mates. Somebody to be happy with. Iruka is no different and even if he was to think like us, he would still say no because he doesn't want to be somebody replacement."

Naruto groaned, "Iruka being Hitode replacement was never my intention. Iruka and Kakashi are both strong people and they both suffered and yet they were still able to move forward even with the past hunting them. I know they'll be good mates, I can see the connections between them."

"Maybe you're wrong this time," Sasuke muttered quietly. "Kakashi bring Iruka here. I want him tested for his powers so we can have somebody train him and then we'll have a seer look into past to search for his origin." The dismissal was clear. And as quickly as Kakashi came was as quickly left.

Naruto laid down besides his lover slowly healing his back.

"Naruto as much as I know you're trying to help, your healing techniques sucks." Sasuke said bluntly.

"I said I was sorry," Naruto mumbled.

"I know you are, but that still doesn't excuse the fact that your healing powers are lacking and I don't want to end up flightless, we'll just have to wait until somebody flags down Tsunade-sama," Sasuke said as stared at Naruto.

"You want a seer to look into Iruka past?"

Sasuke nodded, "There was something about Iruka strikes me odd. I mean I sense the power of him and he smells of the sea."

"The sea?"

"Yeah, I can smell it, it's really faint, but it's there and I need to know if he's from the water kingdom."

Naruto sat up shocked.

"No way, impossible, nobody in the water kingdom mated every since Hitode died, then the people revolted and they all scattered, there is no way Iruka is part of the kingdom. He's too young."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "That's why I want to know."

Naruto frowned.

…

Iruka was jittery to say the least. He was so ready, but so scared it was ridiculous.

"I hope this is the right thing to do."

"Well considering this is the gateway to your future I should hope so."

Iruka wiped around to see Kakashi in his wolf form.

"Are you ready?"

Iruka nodded. "I don't need anything do I?"

Kakashi shook his head.

…

Kakashi and Iruka been walking in the woods and Iruka eyes have yet to adjust to the darkness so he kept his head down at Kakashi.

"So who is this lord of yours," Iruka asked.

"He is the lord of lands and the lord of animals who walks the lands."

"Which is," Iruka pushed.

"Wolves, foxes, cats, dogs, etc…" Kakashi said hoping that Iruka got the hint.

"So your leader is a wolf," Iruka concluded.

"No he's a fox," Kakashi corrected.

Iruka wasn't sure of what to say.

"I'm sorry you're being lead by a fox?"

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh at Iruka astonishment.

"Yes, but not just any fox, the Kyubbi."

"Ah, the Jubi Folklore," Iruka said searching for the story in the back of his mind. "But why are the wolves…"

"It has always been like that, hell, even we can't find the history of how it came to be, but we're ruled by the foxes and that's that. We're happy."

Iruka nodded and didn't know what to make of it.

"You never told me who your lord is," Iruka said. "Who is he?"

"Somebody, you know," Iruka stopped.

His first thought was I was friends with a demon lord?

Well I did talk to fishes when I was younger. Can't be that bad.

"Hm, so I might've had a demon lord as a neighbor or a friend or a classmate," Iruka mused. "So weird."

Kakashi cocked his head to the side. It was pretty damn adorable to Iruka.

"So you're not upset that you've been lied to and pretty much manipulated?"

Iruka twitched, "Can't say I am."

"Liar."

"Well, at least I'm getting some sort of compensation, but I would feel better if I knew who it was that made my life worst because of some careless order."

That was something not to be forgiven.

…

Kakashi and Iruka walked in the empty corridors even though it was clear they were being watched. Kakashi had reverted back to his human form and Iruka was slightly disappointed that most of the werewolves stories weren't true, not surprise, but disappointed.

"Were here," Kakashi said as he opened.

…

**And scene…**

**I don't think I ever did a cliff hanger before…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Honestly I can't tell where I'm going with this story anymore so just a heads up this might be the last chapter if not then well you know I kept going. However I have no intention of letting this go on any further to the point it gets way off topic and you know. You all get annoyed. So after this, I'm going to continue writing on "Challenged" and "Ever". So I hope that I get support from you guys on that.**

**Thank You.**

Falling In Love Chapter 9

Iruka sighed as it all made since. Who else would make such a dumb decision?

"I should've known it was you Naruto."

"Iruka-kun," Naruto said getting off his throne to greet him.

"Why did you do it," Iruka asked.

Naruto sigh, "I was looking after his best interest. I didn't know the results were this bad. Even a low rate Messenger scolded him."

"And I did too," it was Anko.

"Anko," they greeted. Iruka couldn't work up the energy to be surprise or angry.

"Sorry for dragging you into this mess."

Iruka waved his hand, "It doesn't matter, if you didn't I wouldn't be one step closer to finally figuring out who I am or at least what."

Naruto nodded as he snapped his fingers. The room glowed with fireflies and candles as a star shape symbol appeared in the center of the floor. A figure dressed in red stood by the symbol as he waited for Iruka to stand in the middle of it.

"This is Shikamaru our seer. He can go into your past to figure out who you are and unlock it, if you wish, but you must tell him now whether to just show you or to unlock it."

"I rather unlock it."

"Iruka," Anko said.

"I rather not know, I mean if somebody went through the trouble to lock my memories up, it's for a good reason perhaps."

"What naïve thinking," Anko hissed.

"I know, but truly it's, I don't want to know, if I found out who I was would it really matter? If I found out who I was will anybody come for me?"

Anko sighed there was some truth to it. Somebody should've noticed him the minute he started using his powers.

This shit was too confusing cause nothing was making sense anymore.

"Let's get this over with," Iruka said walking over to the seer. He said his greetings to the seer. "I'll see you guys later perhaps."

…

_The smell of the ocean became obvious._

_I felt the emotion of betrayal and ultimate unhappiness._

_I felt pain too._

"_**These are my emotion."**_

_I looked up to see me?_

"_**Yep you're seeing double."**_

"_**I'm you, or better yet you're me, but that doesn't really cover it."**_

"_**You see I'm a reincarnation of you, although you're not real."**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**I'm a spirit who borrowed your body; better yet you're not real because you're dead. You died years ago."**_

"_**That's a lie."**_

"_**Not really, have you even thought about the incident even further?"**_

"_**You shouldn't have survived."**_

"_**No." **_

"_**And you know it, so let's skip this little charade and give me my body back."  
>"What?"<strong>_

…

Anko felt her heart stop when she heard a heart wrenching scream come from Iruka. She ran towards the light, but a splashed of water stopped her.

A laugh spread around the room.

"I'm back, who missed me?"

"H-Hitode…"

…

**I could've ended this better, but I truly got stuck. So as I said I'll end it here. Thank you for sticking with me and I hope my other stories have better outcomes than this one.**


End file.
